


Braids

by dorktaped



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktaped/pseuds/dorktaped
Summary: You come home from a long day only to have your boyfriend surprise you.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff for these cold winter days.

The first time he did it, you were caught completely off guard. Work had been less than agreeable and things just were not going your way. Your car was broken down, you were grumpy and then to top it all off you hadn't eaten all day. He took you in his arms as soon as you stepped into the door, kissed you, and then stalked off to do something in another room. You didn't know or care and instead busied yourself with scarfing down a quick dinner and undressing from work. It was a sweats and wine kind of night.

When you emerged from the bedroom after changing your lover was standing patiently near the door. Gladio was commanding but gentle as he guided you to a dining room chair. "Sit." There was a hair brush, your favorite and a hair tie on the table.

Before you could even protest he picked up the brush and began running it ever so gently through your hair. "What are you doing?" Despite the fact that it felt amazing after a long day this was still very unusual. Even in the year you'd been together he'd never done more than play with your hair.

He was quiet as he worked, making sure every part was detangled. "When Iris was small my mother used to braid her hair when she was upset. It' always calmed her down. When mom passed, I took up the role." He set the brush down on the table and rolled the hair tie over his hand to his wrist.

You wanted to turn your head and look at this giant man, standing so patiently behind you with his fingers in your hair but you let him work. It was relaxing after all but every time a finger brushed you ear you couldn't help but shiver. He seemed to notice after a while and it became lesser in frequency. He had gotten through about half of your hair before you spoke again.

"Thank you." The words were quiet. There was no sense in being loud in an empty house The chcocbros were nowhere to be found, despite them supposedly having a game night tonight. Even with their busy lives getting together once a week was still a priority. "Where is everyone?" The three men were fun to have around but you were very grateful that it was just the two of you tonight.

"When you called and said you'd be late I cancelled. They understood." Surely Noct had been through something similar before but then again who knows. He and Luna didn't seem the type to dote on each other that much. You turned your head despite his protest and smiled warmly at him. After returning to a forward facing position you closed your eyes and let him finish.  
When he finally tapped your shoulder to rouse you he presented you with a glass of wine and ushered you into the living room. The most recent show you'd gotten hooked on was already queued and ready for you to hit play.  
It was enough to bring you to tears. You put the glass down and wrapped your arms around him, savoring the warmth. He returned the embrace wholeheartedly and flopped down on the couch with you in his arms.


End file.
